Scars
by erica714
Summary: A fluff three shot that follows Edward learning the stories behind the various little scars Bella has. Full Summary inside : Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a three shot that will go along with Bella and Edward as he learns the stories that go along with various scars she has on her body. Mostly fluff! This story will take place at 3 specific times in their relationship, right after Twilight (the beginning of the relationship) after New Moon (when Edward comes back) and during Breaking Dawn (at some point on their Honeymoon before she realizes she is pregnant).

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight but I came up with this story line.

AN: For those who have read Cullen Women Bonding Week I know I said I would be working on the "Charlie going away for the week" story and I am but this plot popped up and wont go away, so as soon as I get it out my mind I can go back to work on the other story and get it moving. For those who haven't read The other story please feel free to check it out, its cute! if I do say so myself ;). and now on with the story...

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Scars

This chapter takes place in between Twilight and New Moon when Edward and Bella are still new to their relationship and getting to know each other.

Edward and Bella were laying in her bed talking for what had to be hours by this point. They were asking questions that would get the other person to tell a story about them self from the past.

Bella was lying with her casted foot propped up on a pillow with her head on his shoulder and her arm resting on his stomach. Edward was running his fingers up and down the inside of Bella's arm while she was talking about a trip her and Renee had made to New Mexico when she was 10. As the story came to an end he lifted her arm and brought it up to her eye level.

"What happened here" he asked running his index finger along a small scar on the palm of her left hand.

Bella looked for a moment and smiled "I was 5 or 6 and I was running after the ice cream truck with Renee at the park. I tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and tried to stop the fall with my hands. I hit a rock and skidded to a stop. I cried the entire time she cleaned it up, and then promptly stopped the moment she bought me ice cream and never looked at it again.

"hmm" he said kissing her palm "and here?" he asked holding up her index finger.

"I was cooking dinner for Renee and Phil last year. I was making a salad and while I was slicing up a tomato I nicked my finger, it was hardly a big deal. I'm surprised I have a scar" she said making a face.

"What about this?" He asked pointing to a feint line above her other elbow as he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her from behind, then rested his head against hers on her shoulder, all while being extremely careful not to jostle her too much

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile as she started the next story. "I was 14 and was cleaning up some dishes when I tripped in the kitchen and dropped the glass I was carrying. It shattered the instant it hit the ground, I couldn't catch my self and landed right on top of it. I was fine until I started getting up and saw that I was bleeding and there was a huge piece of glass sticking out of my arm. So I called for Renee then passed out."

"From the pain?" Edward asked his voice full of concern.

"No from the smell of the blood" she told him making a face and continued on as if she didn't hear him when he started to laugh. "Phil had to carry me to the car, so they could take me to the hospital. Once the got it removed I got 7 stitches"

"How about this one?" He asked kissing just under her chin.

"That was from 'The Crash of 99'" she told him looking back over her shoulder at him.

"That sounds serious" he commented trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh it was! I was riding my bike which, up until then I had never had an accident on. Renee and I were riding in the park and as we were going down hill I somehow lost control and flipped over the handle bars and landed in a bush. I broke my left arm in two places along with a couple of ribs and had some pretty bad scrapes and bruises all over. Most of them healed and faded away but I was left with a few scars from that one."

"There are more?" he asked looking her up and down

"Ummm" she replied turning slightly pink "a few" she said.

He laughed and asked "any more that I can see?"

"Well, not from that accident not now anyways" she said quietly.

He smirked and kissed her on the cheek "ok moving on, what about any others that are accessible?"

She turned slowly to face him again and removed the blanket that was covering her and pointed to her left knee but didn't move it since her foot was in a huge cast.

"8th grade softball, I somehow managed to get on base then tripped when I was running to second and took anther girl down with me. Apparently that saved us from a double play and we went on to win the game. And I was left with this as a souvenir from that fine achievement" she said pointing to the faint line on her knee with an eye roll.

Edward laughed "very athletic of you"

"And here" she said pulling up her right leg to show him the top of her foot. "Renee decided when I was 8 that I needed a trundle bed incase any friends wanted to sleep over. So the first day we got it she was showing me how to make it raise and lower and slide under the bed. I went to do it myself and it collapsed on me and my foot got stuck and got all scraped up on the springs underneath"

After a moment of silence she looked up at him and said "I'm pretty sure that's all of them…that you can see anyways" she added with a blush.

"Are there a lot more?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"A couple" she whispered

"Oh Bella I'm surprised your even still alive with your luck" he laughed "I'm going to have to put you in a bubble or something" he said kissing he forehead again.

"Har har, that's hilarious. It would be even funnier if it was the first time Id heard that in my life" she said this made him laugh even more.

"Ok maybe no bubble, but it wouldn't be a terrible idea" he told her.

"Yes it would be" she told him

"And why is that?" he asked

"Well because, then I couldn't do this" she said as she pressed her lips against his.

"Ah, you have a fair point" He smiled then when he heard her sharp intake of breath he asked "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing" she said quickly "I just turned too fast" she said placing her hand on her side over her broken ribs.

"See the bubble wouldn't be such a bad idea, something nice and padded, soft with no edges" but after seeing her little annoyed pout he added "But with a window for this" he said capturing her lips with his in a quick kiss.

"As long as we have that window, fine" she breathed still holding on to her side as she yawned.

"Its time for you to sleep my love, so you can heal" he said kissing the top of her head as he moved a pillow from the floor to place at her side so she could lean against it since she couldn't put much weight on her side.

"Thanks" she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Anytime" he replied lightly kissing her cheek as he gently wrapped his arms around her and began to hum her lullaby.

* * *

AN2: Next up we have Edward learning about the new scars Bella has accuired while he has been away.

please let me know what you think/thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Freckles

This chapter takes place the night after Bella goes to the Cullen's house to ask for their vote on her mortality. It's a bit more angst-y then I had planed but I still like it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just like to play with them from time to time.

* * *

Bella had been sitting with her back up against the headboard staring at the window for the past 30 minutes, ever since she told Charlie she was coming up to bed. Even though she knew he would come, there was still a part of her that was scared she had dreamed it all up.

In the moment that it took her to blink he was there "Bella" he whispered as he came over to sit on the bed and pull her into his arms. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and smiled.

"I missed you" She whispered into his shirt as she wrapped her arms around his stomach and took a deep breath taking in his sent.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead "I missed you too" he whispered with a smile

"What?" she asked looking with a smile when he didn't stop staring at her.

"I missed you so much" he said running his hand through her hair and brought it up to cup her face "I missed everything about you" He continued kissing her cheek "Your personality, your quiet mind, your blush, your smell, your beauty" he said kissing all over her face and neck "I even missed your freckles"

Bella laughed, she couldn't help it "You missed my freckles?" she asked giving him an odd look.

"It's true" He smiled "I love all your features, but there's something about your freckles that I just adore. For example this one here" He said kissing her just above her top lip "is my favorite, then there's this one" he said kissing the side of her chin and especially this one "He said kissing the top of her neck.

Bella closed her eyes and let out a long breath and tried to control her heart rate. Edward laughed and moved up to kiss her forehead. "I missed all of you even your scars, and I see you have some new ones" he said after a moment his voice taking on a sad tone.

"I guess that's what happens when I leave you to take care of yourself" he added quietly.

"Will you tell me what happened here?" he asked running his fingers along a faint pink line that started on her forehead and disappeared into her hair.

Bella took a deep breath "Ok don't get mad" she said looking up at him.

When he nodded in agreement she continued "You know how I told you I could hear your voice when I was doing something dangerous. When Jake and I were riding the bikes the first day, I got confused and didn't know which one the break was , I panicked and hit the foot break, which caused me to fly over the handle bars and hit my head on a rock"

Edward stayed quiet as he ran his fingers along the line then leaned forward to brush his lips against the spot "How many stitches?" he asked

"Seven" she answered quietly.

"And what about this one?" he asked moving his hand to the back of her head and ran his fingers over the place that she hit her head the second time. She didn't even bother asking how he knew it was back there.

"That would be the bikes again, I was getting it! That is until I lost control and hit a tree. The doctor was worried I would have a concussion Charlie had to wake me up every couple of hours"

"How did you explain it to Charlie?" He asked still lightly rubbing the back of her head.

"I told him that I tripped and fell, hit my head on a hammer in Jake's garage the first time and then smacked it on the ground the next time" she told him

"And he believed that?" Edward asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well it's entirely possible" Bella smiled up at him.

"Yeah I guess it is" He smiled back "Any other injuries I should know about?" he asked.

"No I think that pretty much covers it" she told him "Well there were some scrapes and bruises from each fall but nothing permanent. None of the injuries every really seemed to matter, not compared to…" she started to say before she cut herself off and looked away.

"Not compared to what Bella?" He asked

"Compared to the hole in my chest" she answered quietly still not looking at him.

He closed his eyes for a moment then brought his hand up to her cheek and gently turned her face to look at him.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he said "I should have never let any of that happen to you, I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you, both physically and emotionally" he said running his fingers across her cheek.

"Don't." she told him her eyes snapping back to his

"Don't blame yourself. The injuries were nothing, don't be angry with yourself for not being here to protect me from myself. You did what you thought was best for me" she said reaching up to take his hand in hers.

"Yes but it wasn't" He told her.

"No it wasn't, but the important thing is that you are here now, that you came back to me, that you never for one moment stopped loving me. That's what's important to me. That's the only part that matters to me."

"But I hurt you. I can never take that back, those scars will run deeper than any cut or bruise you can come by" he said sadly.

"Yeah they would have" she said looking up at him. Moving her hand from his she placed them on either side of his face and said "If you hadn't come back to me then yes those scars would have continued to hurt forever. But you did and the moment I realized what happened, that you still loved me and that nothing could change that, I was better. The hole that was inside of me was gone you healed me" she smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly.

"There should never have needed to be any healing" he said "I will make it up to you" he vowed "How can I make it up to you?" he asked

"You can love me for the rest of eternity" she smiled up at him

"Done" he said leaning his forehead against hers

"That's all I need. That's all I will ever need" she told him before their lips met.

As the kiss came to an end Bella laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his middle as he wrapped her up in his arms. They stayed there like that for hours, not talking but just content to just enjoy each others company.

* * *

AN2: I hope you enjoyed that, if you did dont forget to hit the review button at the bottom

Next chapter(and last)... Isle Esme! that will defiantly be A LOT more fun than the last 2 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the final installment of the fic that stole my train of thought for 3 weeks. I hope everyone enjoys it. This is my favorite chapter! It takes place on Isle Esme between the time Edward realizes that he can have sex with Bella without hurting her and when she realizes shes pregnant. I really would have loved to see a happy Bella and Edward in that setting.

Id like to thank every one who has reviewed! i really appreciate each and every single one.

And now on to the story!

* * *

Scars and Freckles.

"Oh My God!" Bella whispered as she laid back on the bed with her eyes closed breathing hard.

"You know" Edward said with a smirk as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at her "If this is going to happen every time we do this, we may have to stop. This is unhealthy for you, your heart is going to pound out of your chest"

"Shhhhhh" Bella said moving her hand over in the general direction of his voice to cover his mouth without opening her eyes.

She rolled over and laid her head on his chest to try and cool down, she was covered in sweat and still panting.

"Bella? Did you fall asleep love?" he asked after a few minutes as he ran his hands through her hair.

"No" She replied shaking her head ever so slightly with out lifting it up at all.

"You ok?" He asked unable to keep the smile off his face as he rubbed her back.

"Better than ok" she said with a smirk lifting her head up to look at him "I just needed a minute to ….regroup" she said he cheeks turning a slight pink.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about" he said running his fingers along her jaw and neck. As he reached the bottom of her neck she noticed him staring at the space he was touching.

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" he replied quickly bringing his gaze back up to meet hers.

"Edward" she said sternly

"I was just thinking" he said smirking at her "I've always wondered how far down that blush of yours goes?"

"Oh" she said blushing a bit darker now. "It um it generally goes down to my chest"

"Can I see?" He asked as he lifted the sheet to look at her body

"Bella there's nothing to be embarrassed about" he told her seeing her reaction.

"I know, I'm just no used to being naked in front of people" She told him

"I'm not people, I'm your husband" He said with a grin as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

She couldn't help but smile into the kiss but was a bit confused when he backed away a moment later.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her

"Anything" she whispered

"Will you tell me about the rest of your scars" he asked running his fingers along her collar bone.

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed "I don't understand your obsession with them"

"With you" He corrected "My obsession is with you, come on I hate not knowing about something that has marked your perfect body"

Bella rolled her eyes again "Fine" she said "What do you want to know?"

"What happened here?" he asked pulling the sheet he had been holding down to her waist. Then he pointed to a mark just under her shoulder on her chest.

"Oh! That's from the Crash of 99" she told him "When I went over the handle bar I hit my chest on it pretty hard, and the hand break left that. It knocked the wind out of me and I couldn't breath to tell Renee what was wrong when she came over to me."

"What else happened?" He asked tracing the small mark with his index finger.

"I have this" She said bringing her leg out from under the sheet and pointing to a thin line that was about an inch long that ran from her hip up her side.

Edward ran his finger up her hip along the line she had just shown them. "You have had you appendix removed" He said looking up at her touching the pink line on her lower stomach.

"Yeah when I was 12" she replied.

"You never told me that" he said moving the sheet aside to kiss the scar.

"What about here?" He asked moving his fingers along a pink line over her ribs. Bella's breath caught in her chest when his hand grazed the side of her breast.

Edward smirked at her reaction but waited for a response to his question.

"Um, that was when I fell through a _window_ last year and broke two ribs" She said awkwardly trying to make light of it.

Edward looked angry for a moment then sad as he traced the scar again.

"Don't do that" She told him.

"Do what?" He asked pulling his hand away quickly.

Bella laughed and grabbed his hand in hers "Not that" she said kissing his palm

"This" She said as she moved her hand out of his and touched his furrowed brow. "Don't get upset, it's over and nothing like that will ever happen again"

"Sorry" he told her.

"Don't apologize" She said kissing his lips.

"You now officially have the story to every mark on my body, happy?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"I guess you could say that" He said looking up at her "I'm glad I know the stories but I could never be happy you were hurt"

Bella just smiled and shook her head. But Edward continued before she could say anything.

"I am happy about another thing though" He said smiling at her.

"And what's that" she asked with a smiled that matched his.

"I've found new favorite freckles"

Bella laughed "You have, have you?"

"Yes" He grinned "You want to know which ones?"

"Ok" She said as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Well aside from this one" He said kissing the top of her lip again "You have one here" his hand trailed down her face and neck to her chest in between her breasts.

Bella's eyes widened as he leaned down and kissed the spot his hand had just been resting on.

"And here" he whispered as his hand moved down once again to land on her stomach. He pointed to a spot just next to her belly button then kissed the space ever so lightly.

"And here" he said kissing his way down to her hip bone. Bella had stopped breathing altogether.

"And last and maybe my most favorite" he said while kissing a line from one hip bone to the other "is here" He said as his hand moved down her hip to her leg then swept along to run up to the inside if her thigh.

"I…" Bella said taking a shaky breath "I ummm, didn't know I ummm had a freckle there" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, trust me you do" He said meeting her eyes as his face got closer to the new freckle.

Bella's eyes snapped shut and she grabbed a hold of the sheet on the bed for dear life she felt his lips touch the spot his fingers had just left.

* * *

There you have it my second completed fic! I really hope everyone enjoyed this one as much as I did, if so feel free to hit that little button at the bottom to tell me! :D.

Also if you haven't please take a moment to look over my other story "Cullen Woman Bonding Week" Im very proud of it.

Now back to our regularly scheudled programing... I will no continue to write the stoy I talked about at the end of CWBW.


End file.
